


Call me in the middle of the night and tell me you can’t sleep without me...

by DiamondintheRough76



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Still Fluff, Tags Are Hard, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: Some short Jeffmads fluff.





	Call me in the middle of the night and tell me you can’t sleep without me...

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a quote (literally the title) and was written at 4:30 am because I set the wrong alarm. Enjoy!

“Thomas,” the voice over the phone shook, on the verge of a full blown panic attack. “I need you now. Please?”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can love, hold on,” Thomas replied. “You’re okay James. Breathe. I’ll be five minutes.” The phone clicked off on James’ end. 

He dropped the court documents he was studying for the trial day after tomorrow. He’d been pouring over them non-stop so he could beat Alexander Hamilton’s defense. Then he ran. 

He sprinted out of his apartment and down the stairs. He was so glad for his push button car, so he didn’t have to fumble with keys before backing too fast out of the parking lot and speeding down the street. 

He arrived in record time, speeding down back alleyways to get to James’ apartment. 

The elevator was too slow, he ran the stairs. His long legs allowed him to take them three at a time. 

“James?” he called when the door flew open. “Jemmy, love, where are you?”

A weak mumble came from the corner behind the faded beige couch. Thomas made his way over to where he knew his lover was hidden, ashamed and terrified. 

“Thomas?” James murmured, looking up through wet lashes. He didn’t quite show his face, couldn’t bear to show Thomas how scared he really was. 

“What’s wrong love?” Thomas asked. 

“The nightmares came back,” he whispered. “I just couldn’t…” he trailed off as tears slid down his face. 

James had recurring nightmares that haunted him for months. He’d never told anyone what they were, and Thomas didn’t ask. 

“James,” Thomas whispered, bending down to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. 

“I’m so-” he hiccuped, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be love,” he smiled and kissed his forehead. “Let’s try to go back to sleep.”

“You’ll stay?” he asked, voice shaking as he stood. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I live for comments and inspiration/ prompts!


End file.
